Vida titan 2
by Princessdove23
Summary: Aquí les traigo el capitulo 2


Segundo episodio: la gripe de raven

La noche se volvio corta para nuestros jovenes heroes luego de aquel incidente con el chico verde. salvo para una integrante quien no podia sacarlo de su mente y sueños:

cb: se que podremos ser felices

yo te amo un monton, daria mi vida por vos, lo que hayas hecho en el pasado no me importa, fuiste una victima de ese monstruo.

Aquella dama no supo que responder, cuando el iba a darle el beso de amor...

la alarma sono, la joven abrio los ojos totalmente asustada y sudando, cuando se dio cuenta lo que habia soñado siendo mas importante con quien, el principe de sus sueños

raven era aquella persona que acaba de despertar, mirando el despertador exclamo

rae:  
porque sueño con el? , no es mas que un idiota

mientras ella se debatia en su pieza, cb en la suya murmuraba entre sueños: te amo raven, quieres ser mi novia?.

Raven confundida salio de su cuarto luego de cambiarse rumbo a la sala, al llegar alli vio a cybor cocinando su desayuno preferido los wafles; el al verla entrar a su hermanita menor exclamo:

Cy: buenos dias raven, pudiste dormir algo anoche con cb y sus gritos? jajaja

raven como respuesta se sonrojo haciendo que la mescla explotara ensuciando a cybor, sobresaltada intento recoger las cosas siendo impedido por su hermano mayor:

Rae: lo siento cybor no se que ocurre conmigo

Aunque ella no se sintiera segura de que le pasaba, cual era la revolucion que la hacia actuar asi una cosa si tenia clara; cybor era quien mas la conocia luego de robin y no podia mentirle

Cy: se que algo te ocurre por eso yo te voy a ayudar

dijo poniendole una mano en el hombro, ese momento era perfecto pero como todo en la vida tuvieron que regresar a la realidad de ser heroes porque la alarma sono por toda la torre avisando el inminente peligro.

Robin entro corriendo alertando a los demas titanes faltantes, tecleando la computadora descubrio que era a quien menos esperaba ver..  
mientras se quedaba molesto viendo la pantalla llegaron a la sala chico bestia y starfire. robin ante aquella imagen reconocio el mercernario del que se trataba;

Robin: Slade!

Slade: que lento te has vuelto robin, necesito algo tuyo y no me lo podras negar

luego de una risa malvada se corto la comunicacion . Robin dio la orden para su equipo, debian atraparlo de una buena vez, siguiendo la señal del mensaje llegaron a un viejo galpon abandonado al entrar se dieron cuenta que estaba vacio, el villano los habia engañado.

robin enojado empezo a pensar donde podria ser, cuando cybor le pidio a raven que despejara el camino viendo si habia alguna pista de slade. Ella siguo la orden y encontro un camino, en el transcurso de la busqueda la pista se perdio y chico bestia como un sabueso se ofrecio.

consiguio seguir el rastro pero al llegar al final una gran polvoreada lo hizo estornudar volviendo a su forma humana, raven ante esa situacion sin darse cuenta se preocupo por su amigo mutante:

Rae: Salud Cb

El no sabia como reaccionar,su compañera la mas fria de todos se habia preocupado por el, no cabia su felicidad, cosa que fue interrumpida porque del banco salian los estudiantes de la colmena; gizmo, mamut y jinx

Los villanos al ver a los titanes se enojaron declarando una lucha,robin sin dudarlo acepto y diciendo su ya conocida frase titanes al ataque empezo la batalla.

los titanes ganaron por supuesto dejando a jinx y mamut incosientes aunque algo les parecia raro, habia sido demasiado facil la lucha  
cuando al ver a gizmo confirmaron sus sopechas. Saco un arma grande y se disponia a dispararle a Cybor para dejarlo fuera de combate, cuando su amigo chico bestia para evitar que lo dañaran desvio el arma dejando a gizmo en el piso quedando incosiente.

luego de una feroz lucha se disponian a descansar cuando raven intuye que gizmo solo finjia y empujando a cb le da el rayo de aquella malvada arma golpeandola contra una pared cayendo incosiente.

Chico bestia al ver en ese estado a su amada dejando ganar la furia suelta a su bestia interna empezando a atacar a gizmo sin piedad dejandolo incosiente, robin le pide que frene, cb molesto acepta iniciando una conversacion con el.

Robin: Chico bestia se que el daño a raven pero no tienes que matarlo

Cb: Porque robin? el casi mata a raven, nose que haria si la pierdo

Robin: Somos heroes no villanos  
un heroe salva, un villano mata

luego de esa sincera conversacion los gritos sollozos de stafire los hacen volver a la realidad, corren hacia raven viendola herida y muy palida;

Star: e-esta muerta?

cybor tranquilizo a star diciendole que sus signos vitales seguian bien asi que solo estaba incosiente , luego de esa mision la llevaron a la enfermeria de la torre t y con el pasar de las horas ella despierta observando a cierto chico verde durmiendo en la camilla como un perro totalmente cansado. como primer acto reflejo tiende a sonreir cuando se da cuenta de ello se baja sin despertarlo saliendo de la habitacion encontrandose con starfire:

Star: Amiga raven! que glorioso que ya estes mejor dormiste 3 dias seguidos

Rae: Shh silencio starfire,cb duerme y no quiero despertarlo  
no me conviene tampoco

Star: hablare despacio

le dijo la tamaraneana guiñandole un ojo y alejandose un poco, siguiendo su camino a la sala, raven deseaba llegar a la terraza para meditar pero apenas se alejo de starfire le ocurrio algo que jamas creia que le pasaria  
estornudo levemente:

Rae: Achuuuu

sin darle importancia siguio su camino hacia la terraza siendo poco comparando a lo que estaba por venir


End file.
